burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OveReAction
OMG the poorest Burner alive signed up :D Ello Over [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:35, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I got $2.50. I have a feeling he may have more than that, which makes me poorer! ::He hasn't been able to buy one BP DLC yet cause he has no money, lol [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:57, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Your point? Neither have I. =) Ok i blow you all out of the water. I am (about) $100,000 in debt, with no way of paying it. =( Speednsnake 21:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Cancel your internet and you can start paying it off at ~$50/month. =) Images Why did you replace the images for the Burnout games with distorted ones? :I kind of let this slide because the images were clear of logos and such but I guess I should have reverted them from the start. ::I changed those no matter what platform is. OveReAction 11:28, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Could you rephrase that so it makes sense? ::::1 game has 2 or more platforms because they have different box "arts", especially PS2 and X360 Burnout Revenge Boxart. OveReAction 09:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Burnout Fan Club! All of you, join us with me, Spoil-t and Babadingldoo in the Ultimate Burnout Forum! OveReAction 12:25, September 18, 2009 (UTC) 500px|left im in a youtube video XD --Speedracer32 17:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Issues Just to tell you that I'm not comfortable with you uploading images of the kind you have recently (fail.png)... I am against this method of signaling issues about the wiki and concerning pages you cannot edit yourself. In the future PLEASE post a message on the talk page of the MediaWiki talk:Monaco-sidebar and report the issue there, specifying where the problem resides, instead of uploading pictures with pejorative terms. Your images will be deleted. Thanks :I was just warn you, man. --OveReAction 20:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) New Invention wtf? why the hell do my contributions keep getting removed? RadPig94 04:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC)RadPig94 Uploads and Categories You need this in your photo collection... State of the Clan edit MNR Congrats Sat Morning Meets GMT Events Good Edits! And now you became famous. yesterday Just wanna say thanks for the about 50 challenges :) FreekyFreezer 10:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Assistant I have promoted you to a . With these rights, you are able to delete/undelete and rollback edits. You can also add to your signature. Admin Same as above. Replace assistant with admin. Also, let me know how you want your name to show in Recent Changes. Not sure you'd like how it currently is. :Recent Changes? Is it like from Recent Activities? Ok, I'm clueless. :: ::Oh, It's just the same with the basic one I just said. Meh, I'm OK with that. :::Just to clarify, you are seeing OveReAction [Admin]? :::Looks better. :) Thanks, C_ee_X! I was the only one active in this wiki, so I have promoted as one of admins (obviously). Yeh, the franchise is slowly forgotten after the release of CRASH. But someday, Criterion will announce a new one (pretty sure I'm hoping for a new Burnout, but I heard they're working on new NFS, this time, with PSVita port. "Ayos!" Lmao, nag-aayos parin ng articles a. -Kakashi00521 :Heh. Even though I'm an Admin, it doesn't mean I'm responsible for all this. I'm just a little bit help. (Speak English, will ya? It's no Filipino site, ya know.) BTW, I still remember you. IP blocks Hey, OveR. Because IP addresses change so often, a user blocked today with one IP address could be a different user tomorrow. As such, please do not permanently block IP addresses. At most, I'd recommend 3 months on vandalism from IPs. If you see patterns in IPs that are editing, please let me know so I can further investigate. We may be able to place a range block in to stop them. I don't follow Burnout as much as I used to, so please drop a line on my talk page (or here) if a user or IP seems to be coming back after a block. Rappy 22:57, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah but still, that "Baja" thing annoys me greatly. Small change to the News The game is actually called "Road Redemption" and its supposed to be the successor to ye olde Road Rash. It might be nice to put a link to the Kickstart Campaign for it as well. 20:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello, I was wondering if I could be able to find out on how to create the title of Admin next to your name. MidnightHawk 04:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) KernelFodder in Disguise! :This is done through the CSS file. You can see how it's done here (search for "Admin''"). Rappy 06:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments 19:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for deletling page I accidentaly created! :) Xenotime (talk) 16:24, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm new to the wiki and I have to say it's very nice. I was wondering if I could join the clan? It sounds really cool. I would love to just cruise with other people from the wiki. It would be really fun. :) Conulus (talk) 06:42, September 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S Would I be able to drive my Toy Cavalry around? Because I know people don't like it. :) :Welcome to the wiki, Conulus. You are welcome to join the clan. However, since other admins and active members did not have that much activity in the wiki, we put the Clan Meeting to a temporary halt. I'm not a worthy kind of admin to host Clan Meetings, though. But we'll look forward to get it back on track.......only when Criterion Games goes back to making a new Burnout. :And yes, go nuts with your Toy Cavalry. They don't mind, unless you go crazily annoying. Yay! Thanks! I'm not one of those people who takedown other people every second while driving a toy car. I do stunt runs in mine mostly. :) Conulus (talk) 15:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Im an automotive person. I don't have any freinds out side of school. I use to have a lot of freinds but most of them betrayed me for nothing.STEEL WHEELS (talk) 18:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Performance Regarding the cars of Burnout Paradise, I think the info about the cars are a bit too little. Is it advisable to create a separate section called "Performance" for each of the Paradise cars that will accurately describe the car's handling and performance traits? I'd love to fill up a section of that kind for every Paradise car if it's advisable. --Aurum7 (talk) 10:15, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Interesting. Well, you can just do it on existing vehicle pages. No need for a separate page. As long as these infos are clear and understandable. Thank you very much. ::Sure! Thanks.--Aurum7 (talk) 14:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::By the way, The Nakamura SI-7 Racing has been 'protected', so I can't edit that.--Aurum7 (talk) 02:05, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Fixed. Rappy 04:44, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just to note, I play Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box on the PC, so I won't be able to do write-ups for some DLC vehicles. Chat Hey, wanna talk on the live wiki chat for a bit?